Something Strange
by NatalieHawk
Summary: After Natalie's ordeal at Treasure Planet, she finds that her immortal life is becoming...haunted. What will happen with this new school year starting? What happens after these strange new students come? What will happen to Natalie's immortal life? Rate T, just in case.


**Chapter 1**

Today is the start of a new school year. Hmm, lets see. How about, something new! Forgetting about my clothes, I run downstairs to the living room. There I find some Christmas wrapped boxes. I rip open the first one and find a shimmery aqua blue plaid button down three quarter length sleeve shirt. I see a note in the box: _Hope you like it. After all, it is your favorite color. -The Tooth Fairy & Baby Tooth _I open the next box and find a plate of Christmas cookies. The note was short: _A little something yummy for your tummy. -North _I open the blue box and a snowball launches out of the box and hits me square in the face. I read the note: _Hope this wakes you up -Jack _Ugh! I wipe the snow off my face. I open the golden box, assuming it's from Sandman. A scene of my favorite memory pops out. It was made of dream-sand. I was winning a snowball fight against Jack. Bunnymund's box was quite amusing, tiny eggs, so cute. I eat a cookie, take the plaid shirt and run upstairs back to my room. I take out my jeans. The legs were three-quarter length. I slip on a white T-shirt and the jeans. I put the plaid shirt on over my T-shirt leaving it unbuttoned. I look down at my bare feet. I snap my fingers and gray ankle socks are on my feet. I snap again and my black All-STAR converse are on my feet. I look in the mirror and see my messy chestnut colored hair. I wave my index-finger and my hair turns into a single said braid. I brush my teeth. I fly downstairs, grab my bag, and rush outside. I'm in no mood walk or fly to school. I take out a mini snow globe. "School Please." I tell the snow globe. I throw it on the ground and the portal opens. I walk through the portal, then it went away. My phone beeps. I take it out and see: _New Text Message from Jack _Honestly Jack? I read the message: _Hey, better watch ur back. _Yeah right, I've beet the Spirit of Winter or the Guardian of Fun in a snowball fight when I was twelve. Just then, a snowball hits my back. That's it! I shove my phone into my bag. I form a snowball within seconds. I run at a nearly impossible speed for a mortal. Me being light footed helps along with being light weight. I throw the snowball. My aim and timing was perfect. Jack turned around, so the snowball hit him in the face. I run inside the school. I'm running down the halls trying to find my locker. I found it. I open my lock and a pile of snow falls out. Grr. Just then, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl my age with blond hair and icy-blue eyes. "Amber!" I say. I hug my friend. I let got and lock my locker. We were walking down the halls. "So, how was summer?" she asked me. "Confusing." I tell her. "How was it confusing?" she asks. "I think we'll save that for another time." I reply. We walk to the classroom. We were like the only ones here since we're usually extremely early. We both set out stuff down in out seats in the back of the room. I look at the board and see names. Every name is the same. Bla bla bla. Amber changed her name a long time ago. She's the sister of Summer Heat, the Summer Spirit. Summer and Jack avoid each other quite often. I start to leave, not wanting to read the rest of the names. Amber also starts to leave. We're walking down the hall when we hear screaming outside. I see Jamie and Sophie Bennet running. I see Jack running after them with a snowball. Sophie runs up to me and hugs my legs. I manage to pry her off. I kneel down and hug her. When she sees Amber, she goes and hugs her. Amber couldn't pry her off. I tickle Sophie. Sophie giggles and lets go. Then I see three girls my age. One blond, one black haired, and one strawberry-blond. It's Caroline, Helen, and Adriana. "Ugh, you people still go here?" Caroline asks. "Why don't your parents send you somewhere else?" asks Helen. Then, Adriana says, "It's almost as if you people are cursed!" They always call us _people _because they thing that if they say our names, they'll be cursed or jinxed. Before we could answer, they left. Someone else taps our shoulders. We turn around and see Brooklyn. Brook for short.


End file.
